Hermione's Secret Friend and Love
by leonsalanna
Summary: Hermione gets a secret friend, a secret love named Draco Malfoy, and lots of excitement. More fluffiness then a stuffed bunny wabbit. STORY STOPPED. PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS.
1. Crystal Ball, Crystal Ball

A house, its inhabitants far from ordinary, sits on a dark hill. It is more like a castle, really. Us humans can't see it; we don't even know it is there. The reason? The family that owns it is family of witches and wizards. In this house, in a tall tower, sat a boy and a crystal ball. "Crystal ball, crystal ball. From my class, show the most beautiful of all." 

A gray mist appeared in the ball, and cleared. In the picture, there was a girl, reading on her bed. As if she sensed someone watching her, she lowered the book. Long, silky brown hair was spread around a very tan face. Large hazel eyes, framed by long, dark lashes stared straight at the boy. He took in a startled breath, and stared closer. _Who is this gorgeous girl? Is she new?  _Deep in his mind, he recognized her, but not enough to place the person exactly. She stood up and stretched, showing nice curves and a proud posture. "Sonolourin" He cast a spell on the ball, so he could hear, as well as see. He heard a voice coming from within the ball, "One more day!" It was a voice the watcher could spend an eternity listening to. Another voice sounded, a grown-up's voice. "Dinner! Come down now… Hermione." 

The mysterious figure let out a small scream and stuttered, "No! It-it c-can't be. Sh-She's t-to b-beaut-tiful! What happened to her over the summer?" A voice came from outside the room, on the stairs. "Is Master alright? Does Master need anything from lowly Vinoli?" His master called back through the door, "No, elf. Return to the kitchens. Do not disturb me again." After the house elf left, he scribbled a note on a piece of parchment and sent that, with his owl, out the window. Only after it disappeared, swallowed by the night, did he call it back. But it was too far away to hear and reply.

Hermione Granger was sitting on her bed in her muggle parents' house, reading. She stood up and stretched, before walking over to a hanging calendar. She checked off a box. "One more day!" This girl was also a witch and was traveling to London to catch the train to her school, Hogwarts School For Witches And Wizards. She could hear her mother calling her for dinner. She walked down the stairs and sat at the bare table. Her parents beamed as she set the table without being asked to. Her parents were very proud of having a witch in the family. The rest of her relatives were muggles, or non-magic folk. They ate dinner in silence, speaking only to ask for dressing, or food. As the family started washing the dishes, Mr. Granger said, "Hermione. Your mother and I have an errand to do Friday, the day you leave. Would you mind sending your friend Ron and his family an owl, asking for them to pick you up?" 

"I'll do it as soon as I can, Dad. Is that all?" Her mother looked at her fondly, "That's it, Hermione dear." Hermione ran up the stairs and found an unfamiliar owl perched next to Drana, her birthday present from that year. The snowy owl was sharing her food with this clearly hungry stranger. "Oh good! Victor finally responded!" Krum was her former boyfriend. Mid-summer, she traveled to Bulgaria to visit him, Victor Krum, the wizarding world's favorite player. 

While there, he said that it wouldn't work out, them being so far away. Hermione was crushed, but they continued being owl pals. She walked up and took the letter from the owl. He hooted and started on Drana's water. She unrolled the scrap of parchment. It wasn't in Krum's large loopy writing, but a small neat scrawl. It read:

_Hermione.               _

_            We haven't been quite friends, but I wish we were.  We could be owl pals, even though we go to the same school. I admire you, being so smart, and I wish for you to know that._

_P.S. Send your answer back with the owl that delivered it. He knows where._

_                                                            Sincerely,_

_A hopeful friend._

 There was no signature to tell Hermione who her unknown friend was. She scribbled on the back, "Of course, I will be your friend. Could you tell me who you are?

                                                                                    Hermione"

She tied it back onto the owl's leg and tossed it back out the window. Then she wrote a hasty note to Ron and told Drana who to deliver it to him. She zoomed out and away. Her father and mother had a meeting to discuss a job for a man and his wife who hoped to join their staff of dentists. She walked into the bathroom and washed her hands of the ink stains from her quill. 

As she stared at herself in the mirror, she noticed how much she had changed from the bushy haired, big-toothed girl. Her hair was smooth and straight, her teeth were smaller, and she was quite taller. She smiled, and then went down stairs. After the people had gone home, Hermione sat down and was talking with her mother. She explained about her mysterious letter and about her reply. 

Mrs. Granger smiled and said simply, "Sounds like you have a secret friend," and went to clean up the kitchen and family room. Hermione went up the stairs to her room and read and re-read the note. Suddenly, a furry thing smacked into the side of her head. She snatched a feathery lying ball out of the air. She dropped it in surprise as it started hooting. "Pigwidgeon! Come here." 

The hyper little owl zoomed up and she caught him just in time. She pulled a note of his leg. She read out loud, " 'Dear Hermione, we will come and pick you up on Friday around eight thirty. We will be coming by Floo powder, so I suggest you have your fireplace unblocked. And clean. You wouldn't believe the amount of soot I've seen in some. And once Harry had his fireplace blocked off. It wasn't fun being squeezed in there. Oh, and guess what! Fred and George are going to be captains for the Quidditch team this year! Anyway, Percy just ate Fred and George's Canary Cream that I hid in his dessert. Gotta run before Mum starts walloping me with her broomstick. Gotta dash! Bye. Sincerely, Ron.' Mom! Dad! Ron's going to pick me up Friday!" With that she started packing very fast.


	2. Hermione?

Thanx all you guys. Alanna here. Er….my first time doing this so I am probably going to "botch the delivery" Any one who knows where the quote is from tell me! Oh, and please don't guess the person in reviews. I will tell you this…it is a male and is not Snape or Dumbeldore. ***Wink*** Helpful aren't I? Anyway, if you are on the HP message board this is posted under keladrywood or tpiercefan389.

Disclaimer. I own no one so far except for Vinoli.

Friday arrived and it was eight thirty. Hermione was all packed and had kissed her parents goodbye. She heard a rumbling and quickly turned to the fireplace. Suddenly, Ron appeared, along with George and Fred. "We better get out of here, guys. Ginny, Mum, and Dad should be showing up any moment now." With that they stepped out. Ron looked at Hermione and said nervously, "Excuse me. Is Hermione here?" She started and couldn't stop laughing, "Ron, your moron! Who do you think I am?" 

Everyone's jaws dropped. "HERMIONE?!?" They all cried at once. Fred whistled and then stopped as three heads poked out of the fireplace. "Oh hello, Hermione! How are you?" the young girl's face asked. The bodies then materialized and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stepped out of the fireplace. Followed by them, was Ginny, Ron's little sister. She giggled as she saw Ron's face and whispered to Hermione, "Ron looks like a demented tomato." 

And they both giggled even harder. "I'm all ready to go now. How are we getting to the station?" asked Hermione, ignoring Ron's incredulous look. Mr. Weasley replied, "Come outside, then. Is your garage open? I need to use it." Hermione led them out to the garage. Her parents had left, so the garage was empty. Mr. Weasley snapped and two cars appeared. Everyone started piling luggage in and they were off.

Ginny and Hermione rushed at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. In front of them appeared a scarlet steam engine. They looked over to their usual compartment entrance, and saw a dark haired boy with glasses climbing onto the train. They jumped five feet as a voice behind them bellowed, "Oi! Harry! C'mere!" The girls turned around and saw George behind them with his hands cupped around his mouth. Ginny was about to yell at him, when Harry Potter came trotting over. He said hi to everyone, and whispered to Ron, "Who's that girl next to Ginny? She's quite pretty, don't you think?" 

"Harry, you dope! That's Hermione! I know how you feel. I didn't know her either," as Harry screeched, "WHAT!?!" Everyone turned to stare at him, and he turned quite red. He and Ron jogged up to their friends and they got on the train, followed by Fred and George. They all sat down and everyone besides Hermione was chatting about quidditch. She had her nose in a new book when the compartment door slid open. "Well if it isn't the pathetic club", drawled a familiar voice. 

Hermione glanced up and gasped. Malfoy! It was he and his two cronies sidled in. She noticed how Malfoy had grown a bit less pale. His hair was silvery-blonde and spiked. He had put on a bit of height and muscle. The result, Hermione noted, made him look rather cute, that is, if he lost the smirk.

Harry interrupted her daydream by saying, "Get lost Malfoy. Oh! I see you are still hanging around them. Are you so insecure Malfoy that you need people to protect you?" The whole compartment laughed. Only four people didn't. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and… Hermione? She noticed Ginny staring and she managed a weak, "Ha-ha." Malfoy turned a very dark shade of pink and glared at Harry. "I warned you in the beginning Potter, mixing with rubbish like the Weasleys and Hagrid would get you in serious trouble. Now look at you."

He whirled around and started out. _What is wrong with me? I can't be attracted to him, I can't! He's my mortal enemy. He called me mudblood all those other horrid names. Oh why, of all people, why him?_ Hermione awoke to hear the compartment door slam so hard the glass shattered. She did a quick repairing spell and sunk back into her book, letting all thoughts of Malfoy and then her secret friend leave her mind.


	3. A way to hide away

Okay, sorry if chaps are too short or long. Vinoli is mine. So is Merlyn. An sorry if I dont post for a while.

An hour later they arrived at Hogwarts. They rode the carriages to the castle and got out. The food at the feast was wonderful, as always, and everyone was sorted. Harry disappeared when they left the Great Hall and Hermione and Ron, the prefects from Gryffindor other than Harry, let everyone in. Up in the girls dorm, Ginny sat on Hermione's bed. "You'll never believe what I saw in the gardens, Herm! Harry and Cho, you know, Cedric's old girlfriend, _kissing_. 

Apparently she's gotten over last year." At that, both the girls started sniffling. Last year, Cho's boyfriend, Cedric Diggory, was killed by Lord Voldemort. They met the boys downstairs after unpacking when an owl flew in front of Hermione. It was the same owl that had delivered the first message from her mysterious friend. She excused herself to an empty corner and read it. It was a chatty letter, about this and that and Hermione replied, in the same chatty mood.

By and by they teased Harry about Cho, especially since they took to holding hands in the hall. Then one day, Hermione got up and went down to the common room and found another note from her unknown friend. She had taken to reading them in private, but that morning, just when the common room was deserted, another person would come down. Finally Hermione gave up.

She walked over to the bulletin board of house points and stuff and yelled in delight, "Hogsmeade! The day after Halloween! Four days!" Girls and boys in their pyjamas and dressing gowns stumbled down the stairs to see what the yelling was about. Hermione went back over to her corner, but people were coming over there. She said, "I wish I had a secret spot that no one knew about." Then she had an idea. She sat upright in her chair, stood up, and ran for the portrait hole, nearly bowling poor Neville over. Once out side, she headed for her favorite room in the castle.

Ron and Harry were eating their lunch when Harry noticed the chair next to Ron, which was usually Hermione's chair, was empty. Harry said to Ron, "Have you seen Hermione?" Neville leaned over and said, "She's in the library. Stacks of books are all around her. She hasn't left since this morning." Then he went back to his sandwich.

Hermione was now in the castle gardens, by a statue of Merlyn the Magician. One hand was by his side, and the other was out, with one of his fingers pointing. She checked the book, than tapped Merlin three times and said each time, "_Dittendicious" Three times she tapped his finger with hers. Then she made circular motions around, like something spinning. Then she went around back and lightly traced a door. _

A gray film was left over the tracing, and when she was done, it melted into the stone. She went around front again, said the opening word, and tapped the finger. Noiselessly, the statue revolved and the door in Merlyn's back opened. She created some steps with a flick of her wand, and then walked down a little ways. There she created a room. It was nice and roomy, but quite cold. Satisfied, Hermione dashed up the stairs and into the Great Hall. Ron asked her when she sat down, "What were you in the library for? You've been there all morning!" She lightly replied, "I was looking up a spell I wanted to try." Then she started eating.


	4. Hide Away From the World's Eyes

Story: Hermione's Secret Friend and Love

Author: Me, leonsalanna

Rating: PG

Genre: Romance

Summary: Hermione gets a secret friend, a secret love named Draco Malfoy, and lots of excitement. More fluffiness then a stuffed bunny wabbit. 

Chapter: 4

I feel so loved! I logged onto my email, and Behold! 6 reviews awaited me! I never knew…I added more onto this chapter, cuz it was ridiculously short.

Soon it was Halloween dinner and everybody was digging into their turkey and other foods. Professor Flitwick had enchanted a suit of armor, to sing songs from the Weird Sisters. Live bats where flying around and around the room, and the ghosts were delighting in popping out of the dishes of the first years and giving them quite a scare. Suddenly, over from the farthest table, Slytherins, came a scream.

Everyone looked over to the Slytherin table. Pansy Parkinson was screaming at the top of her lungs. Everyone started to laugh though it couldn't drown out Pansy's screams. Even Professor McGonagall was giggling behind her hand. Pansy had a bat stuck in her hair! It was thrashing wildly, and so was its host. Professor McGonagall had to magic her still to remove the bat. The Gryffindors got up and went to the common room, still chortling. They sat down in the chairs by the fire and started to talk. They were discussing what they were going to do at Hogsmeade next day, when Ginny turned to Hermione and asked, "What are you going to do there?" 

"Sorry you guys, but theirs work I have to do," thinking of the little room beneath Merlyn's statue. "C'mon, Hermione! It's the first trip! You can't stay here!" "I'll join you guys for a butterbeer at 1 o'clock, okay?" And with that she went upstairs to go to sleep; dreaming of what her hide out will look like when finished. The next day, everyone left the castle for Hogsmeade. Hermione left with them, but not to Hogsmeade. She found herself in the castle gardens. 

She went straight to Merlyn, and let herself in. The door slid shut behind her, and she whispered, "_Lumos" Her wand lit up and she flicked particles of light to the corners of the stairs and on the ceiling, where they burned, not hot or spreading, just staying in the spot. It was one o'clock, and she headed out. The room was completely transformed. There was a soft rug on the ground, bordered by various plants from the garden, tapestries on the walls, and the ceiling was a perfect mirror of the sky above. As she left, she whispered "_Nox_" and the lights flickered out. _

As the door shut behind her and revolved again, Hermione heard someone approaching. She quickly put her wand away, and pretended to stroll away. She saw Hagrid and Fang walking up and she let out a sigh of relief. "Hermione! What are yeh doin' here? Yeh should be in Hogsmeade." "I was just taking a walk, Hagrid. I've been working all day, and wanted to take a break. I'll be going now. Bye!" she said scratching Fang behind the ears. She straightened up and walked to the castle. She was exhausted from all that casting, and fell asleep as soon as she sat down.

Hermione woke up the next day feeling refreshed. When she walked down to the common room, she saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny sitting by the fire. Ginny turned around and said, "It's about time! Where were you yesterday? We were waiting for you at The Three Broomsticks, but you never showed up!" 

"I was working very hard and I fell asleep as I was getting ready to go to meet you guys." Harry replied, "That's okay. Here. We brought you some candy from Honeydukes and here's a container of butterbeer. We brought just a bit." Hermione's jaw dropped. "You call that little? The whole school could have some and still there would be lots left over. Did you buy the whole store?"

 There were mountains of sweets in her lap and she knew what to do with them. Bring them to her hideout! She got a big bag and put all the candy in it and the butterbeer container, which she spelled to stay cold. She then excused herself and ran to the room, where she created a cupboard, charmed to keep bugs away and put the bag inside of it.


	5. DiscoveryNew chap

Story: Hermione's Secret Friend and Love

Author: Me, leonsalanna

Rating: PG

Genre: Romance

Summary: Hermione gets a secret friend, a secret love named Draco Malfoy, and lots of excitement. More fluffiness then a stuffed bunny wabbit.

Chapter: 5

***AN*** I remind you people, please do not guess who her friend is. You will find out, and I don't want it ruined. And…come on reviewers!

Raindrops on Roses- I don't like to use email. And you asked if I have a beta reader. I post this story on the harrypotter.com message boards, so I have many beta readers. I take it you like Webb/Mac? I can refer you to a few good ones if you want.

AureyAnn- I am still waiting for the next chappie on your story. I am sorry about the chapters, I am trying to lengthen them. I just break when I think's good, though it's apparently not good for you people who don't know the entire story already. *Sheepish grin*

Cindylea- You are only beginning to like the story?! I am insulted! (jk)

Over the weeks, her friendship with the mysterious friend grew, and unfortunately, so did her attraction to Malfoy. So one day, she was sitting in the chair at the table she created for her room, and wrote a letter to her friend.

_Dear Friend (Will you tell me your name yet?):_

_            I have a confession to make to you. There is a boy I know. We aren't really friends, and I don't think he likes me. But I like him a lot. Thank you for letting me tell you, because it is weighing me down, since I cannot tell my other friends._

_                                                Hermione_

The boy was sitting on his bed, staring at this note. "She likes someone who isn't a friend. That means its not Harry or Ron. Could it be…me? No, it cannot be me. She doesn't like me except as a friend." He grabbed some more parchment and wrote, 

_Hermione (No, I won't tell you my name),_

_                        What are his initials? I could perhaps set up a meeting for you and him if you say. I am your friend and I swear he would be the only one I tell. Oh, and how's Drana? She looked a bit ruffled last time I saw her._

_                                                                        Your Friend_

He sent the owl away then he put his head in his hands and began to think.

Back on _her_ bed Hermione was debating whether to tell her friend or not. "What if he does tell someone? My whole life could be ruined!" She wrote back, 

_Friend, _

_D.M. Thank you. Tell no one._

_                                                            Hermione_

She set Drana away, after making sure she _was_ alright. Then she went down to dinner. She must have looked strange, because Ginny drew her outside. "Are you alright Hermione? You look funny, kind of scared. What's going on?" Hermione drew her even farther away from the hall and began to explain everything, except her hide-away. Ginny's jaw dropped farther and farther as her story progressed.

 "So you're dreaming about him? Whoa! Do you think he does like you?" "I don't think so. He hates me. He's my enemy." "Well, let's go in and eat now. I'm starving!" said Ginny as her stomach growled really loud. They both laughed and went in to eat. When they were done, Hermione felt something brush into her hand. She looked at it and saw a note. It said…

_Hermione,_

_            A friend told me you wanted to meet with me. Meet me in the empty classroom next to Prof. Flitwick's. 12:00._

_                                                            Draco_

Hermione's face lit up like a light bulb, and showed the slip of paper to Ginny, who gave her a thumb's up and a grin. For Hermione, time didn't pass quick enough. Even laying in bed it was 10:15, 10:20, 10:30… etc.

When at last it was 11:45, she dressed quickly, and crept out of the dorm. She crept out of the portrait hole and ran lightly to the meeting room. There was a person in there already. The deep voice said, "I was expecting you come."

            Hermione spun around and gasped, for there in front of her was Malfoy. Her heart started beating wildly. She managed to say lightly, "Hello Malfoy." He moved closer to her. He was smiling, which made him look quite handsome, "Please, it's Draco to you," and kissed her. Her knees sagged and her arms weakened as the heat rushed through her body. If it were not for Draco holding her so tightly, she would have crumpled to the floor.

They broke away, though Draco was still holding her, and just looked in each other's eyes. Suddenly, a meowing was heard around the corner. Draco whispered in her ear, "Mrs. Norris." Hermione nodded and pointed at the door with her wand, "_Lokamora_" she whispered and there was a click as it locked. Draco said, "I wish there was a place no on knew of here." Hermione slapped her forehead, "Why didn't I think of it before? Meet me here, tomorrow night, same time." And with that she rushed out and away, leaving Malfoy just staring behind her.

The next day Hermione was unusually happy. In the morning she grabbed Ginny and started waltzing her around the room. Ginny could only go along and laugh. At breakfast, Hermione mouthed to Draco, "Twelve o'clock, right?" He nodded yes and smiled at her. That night, Hermione shooed everyone off to bed, being a prefect, and then crawled under her sheets until 11:45. When it reached then, she got dressed, slipped out, and went to the empty room. 

She was early, so she waited until Draco arrived. When he finally did get there, they kissed and Hermione motioned for him to follow her. This he did. When they reached the garden, he asked, "What are we doing out here? It's winter, Hermione!" She shook her head and kept going. Draco watched in amazement as she opened the statue door. She lit her little lamps and they ran down the steps. She sent a fire into the fireplace and the room became lit up. "Hermione! How-How did you find this place?"

"I made it, Draco. Do you like it?" "Like it? I love it? You're a genius, Hermione!" She blushed. Suddenly, he grabbed her up in a fierce hug and started kissing her. She returned the kisses and they continued like that, until they noticed the ceiling growing lighter and lighter. He gave her one last kiss on the lips, and said, "We better be getting back, or people will wonder where we are." 

Hermione nodded, but did not let go of him. He laughed and pried her off. They ran up the steps together and back to the castle. There they parted and went to sleep. Hermione woke up, wondering why she was so tired and remembered the night before. Then she wondered what woke her up. It was Parvati Patil jumping on her bed. "Get up Hermione! Breakfast. Hermione scrambled out of bed, and got into her robes for that day.

She and Parvati rushed down to the Great Hall, where Dumbledore was about to give the speech. "Students. This year we will be having a ball for Christmas. It shall be the night before Winter Vacation, so," he said with a twinkle in his eye, "I suggest you start finding your partners. Now, let breakfast begin." As soon as he sat down, the hall began buzzing. People were going up to their chosens and asking if they would go to the ball with them. Hermione saw Harry and Cho exchange glances, and she immediately knew one couple. She sighed. Her and Draco would never be allowed together.


End file.
